Yamashita Ritsu
Yamashita Ritsu (/u/steel_ninja) is the 4th Seat of Squad 9 and wields Fainarugado, the (self-proclaimed) strongest defense-type Zanpakuto. Yamashita also suffers from a strong case of amnesia which has caused him to forget everything that has happened before he returned to the Seireitei from the Menos Forest. Personal Appearance Yamashita stands at a higher than average 6'3" although he does not flaunt this as to avoid drawing too much attention to his stature. He has an average build, not super fit but also not weak. His hair is dirty blonde and usually tied back into a braid which reaches his shoulder blades while his bangs are kept free and messy as they part and hang to the sides of his green eyes. His reitsu is Amber in color and has natural defensive properties. His reitsu alone gives anyone around him a sense of protection and safety. Attire Yamashita wears a modified shihakusho that is slightly more form fitting than the standard. The sleeves are tucked into leather gauntlets on his hands that reach up his forearm while his pants are tucked into leather boots that reach up to just below the knees. On his left shoulder is a decorated leather pauldron. His Zanpakuto is usually sheathed on the right side of his waist. Personality Yamashita is generally laid back but is easily surprised and somewhat jumpy. At times he can come off as quite philosophical even when dealing with the simplest of subjects. Generally Yamashita is quite fun and playful with others, cracking jokes regularly and often avoids serious conversations keeping a lot of personal matters to himself. History Pre Seiretei Yamashita's past before coming to the Seiretei is a mystery. He apparently has a sister named Yamashita Shiraishi but her whereabouts and condition are unknown. Pre Menos Forest Upon entering the Seireitei on Febuary 27, 2013, Yamashita was given a warm welcome and was promptly accepted into squad 7 as their 5th seat. After some time he was offered the 4th seat of squad 9 and the position of 2nd in Command for the Seireitei Security force which he accepted. Sometime after Yamashita departed to the Menos Forest leaving no clue for how long or why he left. Menos Forest Due to Yamashita's amnesia the events that occured within the Menos Forest are unknown. Post Menos Forest Yamashita arrived at the Seireitei through a Garganta high in the air and he was badly injured. He ended up plummeting to the ground and moments before his Zanpakuto produced a full body shield to break the fall and ended up shattering in the process, however the shield was not strong enough to negate all the damage. he was found by some members of the Seireitei and taken to Squad 4 for healing. Yamashita woke a few days later with a severe case of amnesia causing him to completely lose his memory of the events before his arrival. During his stay at the infirmary he was visited by the Captain of Squad 9 Yoshiko Nakahara who filled him in on the details of his departure, as little as they were, and gave him is old position as the 4th seat of Squad 9. Zanpakuto Appearance: In it's sealed state Fainarugado takes the shape of a Ninjato. The unique feature of the blade is that is has two square tsubas which are layered leaving a small gap between them. The hilt is wrapped in a red and a orange cloth creating the traditional pattern. The blade is covered in slim amber cracks from when it was repaired. Shikai Name: Fainarugado (Final Guard) Release: Hold Your Ground. Type: Defense Theme: Counterattacking Appearance: Fainarugado is made of two components. The first component is called the "Core" which gives Fainarugado it's weight and stability. The Core is a large piece of thick steel with 3 holes on the back edge. the Core also makes up the hilt which is wrapped in a orange cloth. The second component is the "Edge" which is a large blade that attaches to one side of the Core with using bolts to fasten them together. The Edge extends past the hilt to protect the users hands. Fainarugado is designed to be used defensively thanks to the blunt edge of the Core to allow two-handed reinforced blocks. Fainarugado is also exceptionally heavy making each attack a powerful blow but preventing it from executing fast strikes. Abilities Shikai * Matsu (Bide) ** Type: Passive ** Cost: None ** Range: N/A ** Description: Replicates the power of any attack Yamashita blocks and stores it for later use. There is no known limit to how much energy can be stored. Any extra effects that a blocked attack may have are not replicated, just the pure force and power of the attack. (This means that if a fire attack is blocked the energy stored will not have any fire properties.) * Hangeki (Counterattack) ** Type: Offensive ** Cost: Matsu Charge ** Range: Short / Medium ** Description: Unleashes all the power stored by Matsu. The energy can be released in two ways: ***# A short range explosion. By channeling the energy into the blade a volatile explosion is released when it comes into contact with an object. The explosion is directed outwards from the blade which prevents the wielder from being harmed. ***# A mid range blast. By channeling the energy outwards a fast traveling ball of energy is released from the blade which explodes when it comes in contact with an object. * Sheruta (Shelter) ** Type: Defensive ** Cost: Medium ** Range: Short ** Description: Produces an amber energy shield to protect the user. It can form in the shape of a flat pane, a dome, or a sphere. Sheruta can block both physical and energy based attacks. Trivia * Theme Song: History Repeating * Favorite Color: Cobalt Blue * Favorite Animal: Red Panda